dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Unconventional Fighter
For some, taking a fight seriously is too hard. They may lack the courage, strength, skill, or even just the common decency to fight fairly. To this end, they have developed certain tricks to aid them in their battles. Many recall these combatants, telling stories of the unconventional fighters. Arcosians can not take this path. Path Features: Gimmick: You choose one of the three options below. Once you've chosen you can't switch. Stripping – You bare it all for the sake of combat, using your wiles to distract foes or persuade them not too attack you. You gain a +2 to instinct immediately. 3 times per encounter, as a minor action, you can remove a piece of equipment, distracting your foes with your amazing body. For every piece of equipment you remove, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus to instinct, and your foes lose 1 point of reaction against you. If you run out of pieces to remove, you can not do so again. Unhygenic – You smell awful, and there's a chance several undiscovered diseases live within you. You gain a + 2 bonus to tenacity immediately. You have an amazing smelly aura, requiring all characters to roll a save to remain adjacent to you. Magician – you know the ways of magic and can use them to your advantage. Your intelligence immediately increases by 2. Once per day, as a minor action, you can chant a magic incantation. When incanted, you may travel immediately via magic to an area within intelligence x100 squares, or put up a shield that absorbs intelligence x10 damage. Para brother - You have learned the memetic dance. An ability that causes itself to become rooted in the mind of another creature. Once per encounter you may spend a full round action to roll an instinct vs resolve attack on any one creature that can see you. On success, you dominate the creature for mind rounds. So gimmicky: Your gimmick improves. Stripping – Your instinct increases by another 1, and you may increase your bonus for stripping by 1. Your sheer good looks have reached a level that allows you to charm even those of the same gender. Unhygenic – Your tenacity increases by another 1, enemies have disadvantage against the save to stay near you. Magician – Your intelligence increases by another 1. you may use magic up to twice per day. Para brother - Your dance may now affect two creatures who can see you. Lord of the gimmicks: You are the lord of gimmicky horse shit. Stripping – Your Instinct increases by another 1. Your stripping yields another +1. Your body is now so rocking, even creatures that can't sexually reproduce are mesmerized by you. Unhygenic – Your tenacity increases by a final 1. Your auras range is increased by 1 square. Magician – your intelligence increases by a final 1. you may use magic three times per day. Para brother - Your dance now affects three creatures who can see you. Unconventional fighter powers There are no standard powers associated with this path Level 20 Ultimate Power The Ideal you worked hard for the body, you'll be damned if they're gonna fuck it up! Daily ✦ Martial, Power-up Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 15 Target: All enemies in range that can see you Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: All struck enemies can not target you with abilities of any kind for body rounds. Miss: The enemy is blinded (save ends) SPECIAL: You must have taken Stripping to learn this ability. The Crawling Stank you unleash an abomination upon the world Daily ✦ Martial? Ki? Fullround Action Ultimate Burst 4 Target: Anything that gets caught in the burst. Attack: A creature begins its turn in the cloud Hit: If the target is two tiers lower than you, it must save or immediately fall unconscious. All other targets take 6k damage and are dazed for tenacity rounds. SPECIAL: This cloud persists for tenacity rounds, and every round it moves 2 squares away from you in a direction of your choosing, though once chosen it can't be re-directed. A heavy wind can change the clouds direction. This ability has no effect on androids. Must have taken Unhygenic to learn this. Implosion Curse you chant a curse that causes an enemy to suffer massive internal damage. Daily ✦ Magic Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 15 Target: One enemy you can see in range Attack: intelligence vs Resolve Hit: The target immediately takes 6k damage and is immobilized (save ends). For each round after this, so long as the creature survived the initial attack, you may spend a full round action to maintain this ability. While maintaining this ability, your reaction falls by half your level, but you inflict another 2k damage. Miss: The power immediately shifts target to another creature you can see in range without re-rolling. If it would hit him, he takes the effects of the power instead. If this power fails to hit any enemies on the field, you may spend two healing surges and end one condition a save can end. SPECIAL: Must have taken Magician to learn this Para Cannon The dance is so catchy, the enemy doesn't even realize he's just done something you've ordered him to do. Daily ✦ Martial, Fullround Action Ultimate personal Effect: You are able to make all of the creatures currently enthralled by your dance fire a daily attack of your choosing at a creature of your choosing in range. They deal damage as normal. This does not expend the use of the power. SPECIAL: Must have taken Para brother to learn this. Category:Canon Category:Paths